


and after all these years, i never thought i'd find myself here again

by rhymeswithpicard (orphan_account)



Series: and after all these years [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, M/M, Next Generation, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-02-03 10:57:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12746943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/rhymeswithpicard
Summary: after a series of upside down-related incidents, jane and mike move back to hawkins.((IN THE PROCESS OF A REWRITE))





	1. prologue

Nancy Harrington had a reputation of not knowing fear. However, despite this reputation, Nancy was currently terrified for her life. This was likely causes by the fact that she was currently facing off against a quadrupedal creature with a corpse flower for a face with nothing more than a baseball bat. She was beginning to lose hope when, like a guardian angel, Jason Henderson showed up in his beat-up pickup truck.

"Get in Nance!" He yelled as he began to turn his truck around so as to make an escape easier.

Nancy ran as fast as she could to hop into the cab of the truck without being eaten by the floral abomination that was hot on her heels.

"Move Jason!" She yelled as soon as she slammed the passenger side door shut. "We've gotta go! I've got about two hours before my dead realizes I'm not at home." 

Jason began speeding towards the road before turning to Nancy, "Are up serious? That's your priority right now? You aren't worried about, oh I don't know, dying because of whatever the fuck that is." 

Nancy rolled her eyes. "You've seen my dad when he worries about me Jason. Last time I was late for curfew he called Hopper."

"Wouldn't you do that too if your only child didn't show up?" Jason reasoned.

"Oh simple sweet Jason. He called the fucking sheriff on me when I was two minutes late." Nancy deadpanned. 

 The rest of the ride was spent in silence until Jason pulled up to  the back fence of Nancy's house.

"Bye Jason, see you tomorrow." Nancy called as she turned to scale the fence.

Jason paused before asking his best friend something. "Hey Nance, why are you even doing this?" 

Nancy turned to him, "Because something is going on, and someone has to do something about it."

And then she was gone and Jason was headed home.

* * *

Nancy shimmied up the drain pipe beside her window, hoping to make as little noise as possible so as not to alert her father. 

Then she fell out of her window and onto her bedroom floor.

"Glad you got home safe, Nancy. Just so you know, you're grounded." Her dad called up from downstairs.

Ellie swore. Loudly.


	2. running

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nancy runs and thinks.

Nancy Harrington loved running; she ran at least twice a day, in the morning just before her shower, and on her way home from school.

It was on her morning run that she began to run the events of the previous night through her brain and tried to make sense of everything that had happened in the past month.

How the hell did she go from being a normal teenager to fighting monsters in such a sort span of time? Why were these monsters here? How were they here?

She had been so lost in her thoughts that she barely registered that she had ran all the way to the old lab on the outskirts of Mirkwood. That place had always given her the creeps, it had been abandoned for so long that it had fallen into a state of disarray. Hawkins Lab was the kind of place that kids dared each other to go into, it was the neighbourhood haunted house. 

Nancy stared the building down taking in it's broken windows and the rusty chain link fence; it looked like the facility was staring her down. She didn't like it.

Nancy soon hightailed it out of there and ran home as fast as she could, hoping to be back before her father woke up.

* * *

Her father was waiting for her when she arrived.

"Nancy. You do understand what it means to be grounded, right?" He said calmly as he sipped his coffee.

Nancy took a second to carefully construct her response, "Yes I am." She said. "I wasn't aware that the terms of my grounding included athletic activities."

"The terms of your grounding don't cover athletic activities but they cover you leaving the house without telling me." Steve deadpanned.

"Can that be negotiated?" Nancy asked.

"It's not a contract, it's an executive order." He countered.

"Fair enough. I'm going out with Jason tonight." She said as she poured her cereal.

"No you aren't."

Nancy turned around so quickly that it would not have been a surprise if she had snapped her own neck in the process. "What do you mean I'm not? I told you where I'm going!" She said indignantly.

"I still have to approve it and I'm vetoing that whole situation." Steve said matter of factly.

Nancy groaned and stormed out of the room and up the stairs. 

* * *

 

Elsewhere, a pair of eyes snapped open and a nose began to bleed for the first time in years.


	3. authors note

i am currently unhappy with where this story has gone and where it will be going if i keep in this track. my ideas have evolved since i first posted this and as such i will be taking the time to rewrite this story.

thank you for reading this fic. i'll let you all know more information as it becomes available.


End file.
